The Confession
by individuall88
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory. Anything else will give too much away. One-shot. Cloisy fluffy goodness.


**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: I wrote this before the season started when we heard that Lois was going to be professing her Love for Clark in one the beginning episodes. So this was my fun take on that.

**Summary**: Short. Fluffy. One shot.

Enjoy.

The Confession

"_Because I'm completely in love with you!" _

The words slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. Hazel eyes locked onto blue.

Oh. God what had she done!

Before he could react Lois turned quickly on her heel and headed for the elevator leaving a stunned Clark Kent in her wake.

Lois pressed the button for the roof.

What the HELL had compelled her to say that? After months of denial, after all the excuses she'd made for herself. She'd even been purposefully dismissive and apathetic toward him the past few weeks, which, ironically, had been the main cause of this entire fiasco!

"_What did I do?" Clark asked after finally cornering her in the bullpen. _

_She raised an eyebrow at him _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Lois, just tell me. What. Did. I. Do."_

_Clark looked at her with big eyes. God, not the puppy eyes! Damn him! She could never fight the puppy eyes. _

"_What. Are. You. Talking. About." She mocked _smirking_. _

_But Clark wasn't amused._

"_Don't play dumb with me Lois. It doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You haven't spoken more than two sentences to me in weeks. You've canceled our movie nights three times! And it's been ages since you've stepped foot inside the farmhouse. So I'll ask you one more time. What did I do?" _

_It was a simple question with an all too complex answer. An answer Lois wasn't sure she was ready to face. Because saying it out loud- admitting it, would make it real. She wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. It would be out there with no way of taking it back. _

"_You didn't do anything, Smallville, I've just been really busy the past couple of weeks that's all" Lois tried to give him a reassuring smile. Unfortunately Clark wasn't buying it. He could tell a forced smile when he saw one, especially on Lois. A fake smile never quite reached her eyes like the real ones did. _

"_I don't believe you" Clark answered simply. _

"_What do you mean you don't believe me?" The brunette demanded crossing her arms dangerously over her chest._

"_Lois, just tell me what I did! At least give me a chance to apologize."_

_Lois let out a snort. _

"_Clark you can't apologize for this-"_

"_Let me at least try, Lois. I'll make it up to you I promise. I just-I-I miss you." She wished he hadn't sounded so sincere, so honest. The pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach caught her off guard. And she made the mistake of looking into his pleading eyes once more. _

_Damn him anyway! _

_Lois sighed, "Look, you can't fix anything Smallville. Cos it's not anything you did…At least not on purpose…I mean- you- er- I.." It wasn't often Lois Lane was at a loss for words. _

_Clark wracked his brain and tried to think of what he had done over the past few weeks that could have left her at such a state of anger that she couldn't find the words to tell him what was on her mind. _

_He had nothin'. _

"_Lois I'm sorry. Whatever it is- whatever I did I'm-"_

"_Don't!" She cut him off sharply, "I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for Clark. It's me. This is all me." _

"_If it was 'all you' you wouldn't be avoiding me like the plague," he pointed out. _

_Lois chewed on her bottom lip. _

"_Well, you see I-"_

"_Just spit it out! You've never had any problem speaking your mind before" he didn't mean to sound snappy, but this was getting ridiculous. Since when did Lois Lane become so hesitant? He didn't like it. Not one little bit. _

"_It's not that easy, Clark-"_

"_It's never been a challenge for you before. Just tell me. Why?"_

"_Because…Because…" _

"_Lois!"_

"_Because I'm completely in love with you!"…._

And that was the reason Lois Lane was now standing on the roof of the Daily Planet trying to decide whether or not to jump off the edge or to light the cigarette between her fingers, instead.

"You're not seriously considering smoking that, are you?"

She wasn't surprised. She knew he would follow her eventually. She'd just hoped he would have given her more time.

"I haven't decided, yet" she answered casually. As if she hadn't just humiliated herself ten minutes ago.

"Listen Lois-"

"Don't. Just don't Clark. You know what? Let's just pretend it never happened OK?"

She finally got the nerve to turn around and look him in the eyes.

"No," he answered, "it's not OK."

"What?"

"Lois, you ran away before I could answer."

"Clark, spare me, please?" She answered thinking he was trying to let her down easy.

He ignored her request.

"I'm in love with you, too"

For the second (or was it third?) time that day, Lois Lane was utterly speechless.

"No you're not." She said defiantly, when she found her voice again.

"Yes, I am"

"Clark-"

"I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

Clark was confused. This was the same Lois Lane that had just unceremoniously announced her love for him in the middle of the bullpen, right?

"Lois-"

"No. This," she made a hand gesture between the two of them, "isn't happening. You cannot love me and I cannot love you! End of discussion!"

"Why?"

"Because!" She yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're," she hesitated "you're my best friend. And if this whole 'romance' thing doesn't pan out-" She trailed off. "Look Smallville," she sighed defeatedly, "I can't lose you, OK?

God, was he happy now? Man, she needed a drink. She knew Clark would never let her get away with smoking. But she'd be damned if he deprived her of her Jack Daniels!

"You won't lose me." Clark assured her.

Lois scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past me" She retorted bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've seen my track record, Smallville. Somehow I always end up getting the short end of the romance stick."

"Why do you think that, Lois?"

"Have you met me? I'm the most difficult person I know!"

Clark smiled amusedly. "What do you mean?"

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him. Did he seriously want her to list all of her imperfections?

"I'm waiting." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Fine. He asked for it.

"For one thing, I'm-I'm, rude!"

"Fearless" he offered taking a step foreword.

"And bossy," she took a step back.

"A born leader" He smiled advancing.

"And high maintenance," she tried to retreat, but her lower back hit something hard and cold and concrete. Oh no.

Her heart was beating fast. He was still coming towards her.

"A woman who knows what she wants. That's sexy." Clark smiled his hands gripping the ledge on either side of her body. She was boxed in.

Her breath hitched as he lowered his head, his lips hovering inches above hers.

"And- and," His body. His eyes. She couldn't concentrate with him so close to her. Ugh! It should be illegal for someone to smell that good! And if she just tilted her head a little- No!

Focus Lane!

She was saying something…She had, had a point just two seconds ago, dammit!

"And," she repeated faintly, trying in vain to remember her compelling argument.

"And," Clark's voice had taken on a husky tone. He smirked victoriously.

"You talk to much." He finished capturing her lips with his own.

"See" Clark said as they exited the elevator an hour later, "I knew you'd see things my way."

Lois smiled at him, "you can be quite persuasive when you want to be. I'll give you that." Her fingers 'accidently' grazed his.

"Where we you two?" Jimmy Olsen popped up out of nowhere.

"Meeting a source," they replied in unison.

"Uh, we can't really talk about it." Lois lied before the cub photographer could ask any follow up questions.

"Yeah, we're trying to keep it, I mean the story, very hush hush." Clark added.

Lois rolled her eyes. Worst. Liar. Ever.

"Uh-huh," unconvinced Jimmy took a step back and eyed the duo suspiciously. Something was definitely up.

Wrinkled clothes. Messy hair. Missing buttons. Flushed faces.

A knowing smile spread across his features.

"Meeting a source, huh. Is that what they're calling it now?"

**A/N:** Please review!


End file.
